A Ride Home
by Doc House
Summary: Josh and Toby help Sam get home after his mother dies. Hints of SamLisa, TobyCJ, JoshDonna
1. A Ride Home 1

"A Ride Home"

Written by: Melissa (Doc)

Part 1

"Okay, when I say staff in fifteen minutes, I mean fifteen minutes!"

Leo yelled as Sam hurried into the office and sat down.

"Sorry." Sam said in almost a whisper. He didn't look at anyone in the room. He was just staring at his hands.

"When is your meeting on the hill?" Leo asked Sam. Sam didn't reply.

He just sat on the couch staring at his hands. "Sam?" Leo said more loudly.

"Yeah?" Sam looked up with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Leo." Sam said before running out of the office.

"What'd I say?" Leo asked, confused.

"Leo?" Toby pointed to the door.

"Yeah, go ahead. Have Josh or CJ brief you later."

"Thanks." Toby said before rushing out after his deputy.

"Ginger, have you seen Sam?" Toby asked after noticing Sam wasn't in his office.

"Yeah, he grabbed some things and said he was taking the rest of the day off."

"Did he say he was going home?"

"He didn't say where he was going."

"Did he say when he was going to be back?"

"I asked him, but he didn't answer. He just looked at me. He looked different."

"Different?"

"He looked like he was crying. I've never seen Sam cry before." Ginger said. "What did you do?" Ginger smiled shyly.

"I didn't do anything you brat. Find him!" Toby ordered.

"Yeah."

Toby went into his office and sat down. He couldn't help but be worried.

"Hey." Josh said coming into Toby's office. "Did you find him?"

"No, Ginger said he took off for the day." Toby slammed his fist on his desk. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"You don't know?" Josh asked.

"Know what?"

"Sam's mom died this morning. Apparently she was battling with cancer. She never told him."

"God, the poor kid." Toby sat back in his chair stunned. "He was close with her, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, she didn't tell him because she didn't want to worry him."

"I should find him, he shouldn't be alone." Toby said while getting up and grabbing his jacket. Josh stood and put his hand on Toby's shoulder.

"He told me that he would be leaving tomorrow morning. He wanted to drive there."

"Where's there?"

"California."

"He's driving from DC to California? Why doesn't he just fly?"

"Because he wanted time to digest everything before he got there. He wanted to be strong for his sisters."

"Okay, I'll tell Leo. He's probably going to wonder where his Deputy Communications Director is."

"Toby?" Josh stopped him before Toby left.

"Yeah?" Toby turned to look at him.

"Do you think he should have to do this on his own? I mean." Josh stopped for a moment and looked down. "When my dad died, I hated having to go through it alone. I mean. I had my mom, but no friends to talk to. It hurt, and I don't think Sam should have to go through this alone."

"What do you think we should do?" Toby asked seriously.

"Maybe we could help him. We can be there for him to lean on." Josh looked up at Toby.

"I think that's a good idea." Toby smiled and patted Josh on the arm. "Let me go talk to Leo, and you tell Larry and Ed that they're going to be promoted for a week or two."

"Yeah. Should I call Sam and tell him?"

"No, let's make it a surprise. I think if we tell Sam, he'll tell us no and leave early without telling us. You know Sam, he thinks he can do it all." Toby joked.

"Yeah, he learned that from his mentor." Josh smiled and patted Toby on the back.

"I really hope Sam doesn't take after me. If he does, god help him." Toby smiled before heading to Leo's office.

"Are you kidding? This administration can't run without its communications director and his deputy, and without the deputy chief of staff! Why the hell are you three leaving anyway?" Leo bellowed.

"Something happened and Josh and I have to help Sam."

"I'm not agreeing until you tell me why!"

"Sam's mom died. He's going to drive home for the funeral and we didn't think he should go alone."

"We being you and Josh?" Leo calmed down.

"Yeah."

"Okay, get Larry and Ed. I'll have Bruno help me with Josh's stuff."

"Yeah."

"Give Sam my best." Leo said while opening the door for Toby. "You and Josh take care of that kid. He's got a good spirit."

"Yes sir."

"I'll tell the President. You go tell CJ."

"Yeah." Toby said while walking out and down to the pressroom.

"Okay, I'm calling a full lid before I kill all of you." CJ joked while walking out. "Toby, are you going to make it a habit on watching me handle the press everyday."

"What can I say, it turns me on. But that's not why I'm here." Toby said pulling CJ into her office and shut the door.

"What's up?" CJ asked.

"Josh and I are going on a little trip with Sam. I'm not sure how long we will be gone. Sam may be gone two or three weeks. Josh and I may be back in a week."

"What happened?"

"Sam's mom passed away and he is going to the funeral. Josh thought it would be a good idea if we were there to support him."

"You guys need me?" CJ asked.

"I think we'll be fine. Larry and Ed are moving up until I get back. I need you to keep me notified with everything going on."

"I can do that."

"Thanks."

"I think it's good what you guys are doing, Toby." CJ smiled.

"I don't know why, but I like the kid."

"He looks up to you, whatever you say, he's going to believe."

"Yeah." Toby smiled.

"Take care of him."

"I will. I'll call when I can. Keep Larry and Ed in line please. We all know how they can get."

"I will. Maybe they will watch me handle the press like you." CJ joked.

"That's my job, and my job only." Toby smirked.

"Go away now." CJ smiled.

"Thanks." Toby said while walking out.

"Hey, I'm thinking that we should meet at Sam's house around five."

"In the morning?" Toby groaned as Josh came in.

"He said he was leaving around six."

"Okay, I'll be there." Toby grabbed the rest of his things and got ready to leave.

"He might not like this at first." Josh mentioned.

"I'll talk to him. He needs us."

"Yeah." Josh smiled.

"I'm going home. You need a ride?"

"No thanks, Donna's taking me home."

"When is your car going to get fixed?"

"When I can afford it."

"Yeah." Toby laughed.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, goodnight." Toby said before leaving his office.

"Goodnight."

TBC


	2. A Ride Home 2

Part 2

Toby got there first. He decided to wait for Josh, so he stayed in his car watching Sam's house. He could see the lights were on, but didn't see Sam. He couldn't sleep much the night before. He kept remembering the time his father died. How he didn't have anyone to talk to that was close. He promised he would never let a friend feel the pain that he had felt.

"Toby." Josh came up to the driver's-side window and knocked. Toby didn't even see him and jumped.

"Jesus Josh! Give me a heart attack." Toby yelled as he got out of the car.

"Sorry. You ready?"

"Yeah, lets go." Toby said as he gave Josh a glare. Toby walked a little in front of Josh, but he could tell Josh was smiling.

"Is your head still hurting?" Josh asked as they got to the door.

"No Josh, it feels like a million bucks. Ring the damn door bell will ya!"

Sam quickly opened the door with a confused look on his face.

"Morning Sam." Toby smiled.

"What are you two doing here at five in the morning?"

"We came to take you away." Josh smiled.

"Look, I have plans." Sam said, going back into his home to finish packing.

"So do we." Toby said.

"Good, then go do them."

"We are." Josh answered. "Our plan is to take you to California."

"What?" Sam stopped and looked at the two of them. "I can get there on my own, but thanks."

"But…" Josh started but was hushed by Toby.

"Can you give us a minute?" Toby asked Josh.

"Sure, you want me to get your bags?"

"Yeah, here." Toby handed Josh his car keys. "Thanks."

"Sure." Josh smiled and walked out to Toby's car.

"Look, Toby…"

"Let me talk Sam. This is not a time to be proud. This is a time for grief. Josh and I had to go through our dad's passing away with hardly anybody. We felt the pain that goes along with losing someone you love, and it's a time to be with friends who care about you." Toby put his hands on Sam's shoulders. "Let us be those friends and take you to where you need to go. This is not the time to be alone. Okay?"

"Thanks." Sam felt the tears run down his face, but brushed them away.

"Let the tears go Sam. It helps. Trust me." Toby said while hugging Sam.

"I got the bags." Josh came in and saw the two men. "Oh, it's a moment." Josh joked and walked over to them and joined the hug. "The three musketeers right here." Josh joked.

"Yeah." Sam smiled shyly.

"Lets get going, shall we." Toby said.

"Yeah, let's go." Sam smiled and grabbed some bags. "What car are we taking?"

"Probably yours. Toby's car won't fit all three of us, and my car doesn't run."

"How did you get here?" Toby asked.

"Donna."

"That woman. I swear. She needs a raise for taking care of your sorry ass."

"She'll get one when I get one." Josh joked. "Let's go."

* * *

Sam drove, Josh sat in the passenger's seat, and Toby sat in the back.

"Do you have any idea how long it's been since I went on a trip?" Josh mentioned.

"We go on trips all the time." Toby said.

"I mean non-work trips." Josh smiled. "Look at us, three men, two good-looking men, and another one." Josh smirked.

"Funny boy." Toby smiled sarcastically. "I think I am very good-looking."

"Yep." Josh and Sam laughed.

"Who made it in the People magazines sexiest men issue? Me. Sexiest politician/writer/whatever else if I remember correctly." Toby smirked. He knew it was a soft spot for Sam and Josh.

"I still think you paid them for that." Josh smirked.

"Still jealous, are we?" Toby joked while hitting Josh in the arm.

"Yeah, yeah." Josh smiled and brushed it off.

"Look." Sam pointed at the sign that told them they were no longer in DC.

"Well, we are officially on the road." Toby smiled.

"Yep. Feels good." Sam smiled.

"Yeah it does." Josh agreed. "Can we eat now. I'm starving."

"We're going to be hearing this the whole trip, aren't we?" Toby groaned.

"I'm a growing boy Tobias. I need my food." Josh smiled.

"You're forty one years old Joshua. I think you're done growing."

"That's what you think. One of the greatest things about traveling is to experience different foods." Josh said. "Look. There's a diner."

"That's a truck stop." Sam remarked flatly.

"It's a truck stop diner place." Josh said sarcastically.

"Where did you go to school again?" Toby asked.

"Look, it's still breakfast time. How can someone mess up eggs? Pull over."

Sam parked and all three of them got out. They were dressed pretty nice. All had slacks on and nice sweaters. They all looked like they just came from a Calvin Klein photo shoot. When they walked in, everyone in the diner looked at them, and all conversations they were having stopped.

"Yeah moron, we really fit in." Toby told Josh while hitting him.

"We do." Josh whispered as they began to walk to an empty booth.

"Josh, everyone in here are truck drivers." Sam whispered while sitting down next to him.

"Well, we knew it was a truck stop place."

"Shut up." Sam got out before the waitress came over.

"What can I get for you boys?" The young woman said.

"What's good here?" Josh smiled.

"Well, you came at a good time. I'd rather eat the breakfast here then the lunch or dinner. I'd try the early bird special. You get everything." She smiled.

"I'll get that then." Josh smiled.

"Me too." Sam and Toby said together quickly.

"It'll be right up." The waitress winked at Josh before walking away.

"She's cute." Josh mentioned.

"Anyway." Toby said sarcastically while giving Josh a glare.

"Thank you." Sam said quietly while looking down. Josh and Toby both looked at him.

"For what?" Josh asked.

"For coming. It really means a lot to me." Sam smiled. Josh put his arm around Sam and squeezed a little.

"What are friends for?" Josh smiled. Just then Josh looked over at the counter and saw a man looking at him. Josh nodded, and then the man blew him a kiss. Josh let go of Sam and moved closer to the wall. "Okay, we need to get out of here as fast as humanly possibly." Josh whispered. He looked over at Toby and saw him laughing.

"You're irresistible Josh." Toby hardly got out.

"Shut up asshole, he might hear you."

Just then the waitress came back with their food.

"Here you boys go."

"Thank you." All three said together.

"You know, you guys look so familiar. What is it you guys do?"

The men looked at each other and smiled.

"We're singers." Sam let out. Both Josh and Toby smiled.

"Really? Wow, for what band?"

"Well, we're just small time. They call us the…" Sam tried to think fast.

"The senior staffers." Toby helped.

"The senior staffers, that's so cool."

"Yeah, they're saying we may be the next beatles." Josh added, smiling at her.

"I can see why. Three good-looking guys like yourselves, why not."

"Exactly." Josh winked.

"I hope to see you guys in concert soon. Have any dates picked out?"

"Not yet, but give me your phone number and I'll make sure you get the VIP treatment." Josh smiled.

"I'll go write it down." She grinned and hurried away.

"The senior staffers?" Josh laughed at Toby.

"What the hell, you guys didn't help any." Toby couldn't help but smile. "Shhh, she's coming back." Toby said quickly when the waitress came back.

"Here, I'm Sarah by the way." She handed Josh her card.

"I'm J…" Josh stopped. "Erik Spencer." He said while shaking her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Erik Spencer." She smiled. "Be sure to call me."

"Oh, I will." Josh smiled as she walked away.

They ate the rest of the food in silence. They could see everyone was staring at them.

"Can we go now?" Toby said as he finished.

"Yeah, allow me to pay the bill gentlemen." Josh smiled. Sam got up to let him out of the booth.

"Lets go wait out in the car." Toby said while pulling Sam with him out the door.

"It was nice meeting you Erik. I hope to hear from you." Sarah said. "Breakfast is on the house." She smiled.

"Why thank you kind lady. 'Till we meet again." Josh said taking Sarah's hand and kissing it.

"Yes." She blushed and watched as Josh, or Erik, walked out the door.

TBC


	3. A Ride Home 3

Part 3

Sam and Toby waited for Josh out in the car.

"Does he flirt with all women?" Toby asked.

"Who Josh? I've known him for 15 years, and he flirts with anything with a pulse."

"Yet he's still single."

"Well, I never said he was good at it." Sam smiled.

"Yeah." Toby laughed. "Here he comes." Toby pointed as Josh came out with a smirk on his face. He got in the car and shut the door. Then he noticed Sam and Toby staring at him.

"What?"

"What, you're not taking her with us?" Toby asked sarcastically.

"Shut up! You might have made sexiest politician or whatever of the year, but I still make the cutest politician of the year." Josh joked.

"Whatever." Toby snorted.

"When was the last time you had a date, oh sexy one?" Josh asked while turning around to face Toby.

"I've had many dates." Toby barked.

"When was your last date?" Sam added while pulling away.

"What is this, gang up on Ziegler day? Leave me alone!"

"I'll make a deal with you Toby." Josh started.

"I make it a habit never to deal with the devil, Joshua." Toby smirked.

"Hear me out." Josh said while hitting him. "I'll show you how to pick up women, if you show me how to keep them." Josh said seriously.

"What the hell Josh, that makes no sense!" Toby yelled.

"You married Andi, and you stayed married for quite awhile, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I can pick up any woman, but I can't seem to do things right to keep them. Apparently, you know how to treat a woman to have her stay around for a while. I want to know how you do that, and I'll teach you how to pick women up."

"Josh, Toby and Andi are divorced." Sam added.

"Yeah, but it was nothing about the romance or love. It was they're work. Right?"

"So?" Toby added.

"This trip can be a learning trip. I'll teach you and you teach me." Josh put out his hand. "Deal."

"Fine, but I don't like it." Toby shook Josh's hand.

"I'm sorry, but this is something I'm going to like seeing." Sam smiled and laughed.

"Shut up!" Josh and Toby said together.

* * *

6:00PM

"Okay, dinner time." Josh let out.

"Here we go again." Toby said to himself.

"There's a nice hotel about ten miles ahead. They have a nice restaurant. We can stop for the night there." Sam recommended.

"That's good. Oh god!" Toby groaned.

"What?" Josh turned around quickly.

"I can't feel my butt." Toby barked.

Sam and Josh laughed.

Sam pulled into the hotel parking lot. And all three men got out and stretched.

"How's your butt?" Sam smirked at Toby.

"I can't feel it, so I don't know. I'll go get the rooms, you guys go get a table at the restaurant." Toby said while walking over to get them checked in.

"Yeah, we'll meet you over there." Josh said.

"Nice place Sam."

"Yeah it is." Sam looked around.

"How are you holding up?" Josh asked.

"I'm okay. Having you guys here is really helping me."

"I'm glad we could come." Josh smiled. Just then the waitress walked over.

"Good evening, my name is Steph, can I get you guys a drink?"

"Yes, I would like a scotch please." Josh ordered.

"Ginger ale is fine." Sam said.

"There'll be someone else joining us, I believe he would want a scotch as well." Josh added.

"Yes sir." The waitress smiled and left.

"I'm surprised, you didn't flirt with her." Sam joked.

"I'm too tired right now. Besides, I liked Sarah better."

Sam laughed as Toby came in and sat next to Josh.

"Here, three rooms." He handed each one a key.

"Thanks, I ordered you a scotch." Josh said.

"Thanks." Toby said as Steph came back and handed out the drinks.

"Hi, my name is Steph and I'll be your waitress." She said to Toby.

"Hi." Toby smiled.

The three of them ordered and Steph went off.

"We should get an early start tomorrow." Sam mentioned.

"Sure." Josh nodded.

"You want someone else to drive tomorrow?" Toby offered.

"I'm okay." Sam smiled.

* * *

TOBY'S ROOM

"Oh." Toby fell willingly on his bed. He was exhausted. "I need more sleep then this." He said to himself. Toby reached over and grabbed the phone and put it on his stomach and put the receiver up to his ear. He dialed the number and laid there waiting for an answer.

"CJ Cregg." CJ answered.

"Hey." Toby groaned.

"Hey, I guess he let you guys go along."

"Yeah, Josh and I were persuasive."

"Yeah right. Sam just has a soft spot for you guys. How's it going? How's Sam?"

"He's good. Well, you know. He seems to be having a good time."

"What about you?"

"I'm good. I think we're really helping Sam."

"You are, trust me."

"Yeah." Toby smiled. "Have Larry and Ed been good?"

"They're driving Leo nuts, but that's to be expected. But everything is going fine here; you just keep your mind with Sam right now. We can handle it for a week without you guys here."

"I know you miss me." Toby laughed.

"Actually, I'm getting a lot more work done now that you're gone."

"That's because I'm not there to distract you with my good looks."

"Yeah, yeah. Tell Sam I'm thinking about him."

"I will."

"Be good."

"Always." Toby smiled as he hung the phone up and put it back on the table.

"Sam will be fine." Toby told himself as he dosed off to sleep.

* * *

JOSH'S ROOM

"He's doing good Leo. I think he's glad we're here." Josh said into the receiver.

"What about Toby?"

"We're having a good time."

"Toby doesn't have good times."

"Well, I think he's willing for Sam."

"Yeah, he loves the kid."

"We all do."

"Give him my best, and keep me informed."

"I will." Josh said and hung up the phone. He was usually still at work at this time, but he was here. And he liked it. He needed a break, and this was it. He fell on the bed and shut his eyes, he didn't realize how tired he was until then. He smiled to himself.

"Sam will be fine." Josh told himself as he dosed off to sleep.

* * *

SAM'S ROOM

Sam laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He could remember all the good times he had with his mom and dad when he was young. He remembered the water park, swimming, and he remembered the stories his mom used to read to him every night before he went to bed. Sam felt the tears fall down his face. He went to wipe them away, when he remembered Toby telling him it was okay to cry. It makes you feel better.

"I love you mom." Sam said when he started crying. "I miss you."

Sam laid there and cried. Remembering the way his mother looked and her smile. She always told him that if something happened to her, he would have angels with him to help guide him. Sam smiled and thought about that.

"Thanks for the angels mom." Sam said about Josh and Toby.

"I'll be fine." Sam told himself as he dosed off to sleep.

"Hello." Sam said as he picked up the ringing phone.

"Mr. Seaborn, this is your wake-up call." The voice said.

"Thanks, did you call Mr. Lyman and Mr. Ziegler?"

"Yes sir, but they both hung up on me."

"Thanks." Sam smirked and hung up the phone. He got up and started the shower. He decided just to let Toby and Josh wake up on their own. They needed the sleep.

* * *

TOBY'S ROOM

It was noon, and Toby was still sleeping. However, the knocking on the door promised to change that. He groaned and got up to open the door. "What?" Toby said while swinging the door open. "Oh Sam, sorry."

"It's okay. I was going to let you and Josh sleep in, but it's noon. They want us out of here or they're going to make us pay for an extra night." Sam smiled.

"It's noon?" Toby asked with his eyes still shut because of the sunlight.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, you wanted to leave early." Toby ran in and started to get some clothes together.

"It's okay. Listen, take a shower and meet me in the restaurant for lunch. I'm going to wake Josh up."

"Okay, thanks Sam." Toby smiled. "I'd hug you, but it would be a little weird because I'm half naked here." Toby pointed out.

"Thank you for that." Sam smiled and closed the door to go wake Josh up.

Toby looked at the clock and saw it was really noon.

"I haven't slept 'till noon in over twenty years." He said to himself. Then went to take a shower.

TBC


	4. A Ride Home 4

Part 4

JOSH'S ROOM

Josh was still fast asleep. He had always been a drooler. Maybe that's why he couldn't keep a woman. Josh woke from the knocking on the door. He got up and opened it, but couldn't open his eyes.

"Hello." Sam said as Josh opened his eyes a little.

"Hey, you okay?" Josh asked.

"Hotel management is kicking us out."

"Why?" Josh asked confused.

"Because it's after noon." Sam smiled.

"Yeah right." Josh smiled and walked back to the bed.

"Look." Sam pointed to the clock in the room.

"Oh god Sam, I'm sorry. You wanted to leave early." Josh started running around trying to find some clothes.

"It's okay, calm down. Look, take your shower and meet me and Toby in the restaurant for lunch."

"Yeah. Is Toby pissed?"

"No, I just woke him up too." Sam laughed. "We'll meet you there."

"Okay." Josh said as Sam shut the door.

"Noon." Josh said to himself. "I haven't slept 'till noon since college."

* * *

RESTAURANT

Sam was sitting at the table when Josh and Toby came running in.

"Sam, we are so sorry." Josh started as both men took a seat.

"Don't worry. You guys needed the sleep." Sam smiled.

"Did you get some sleep?" Toby asked.

"A little. I'm good."

"Good." Josh and Toby nodded.

The three men ate their meals and got packed up.

"I'll drive if you want?" Toby offered.

"I'm okay. You can drive tomorrow." Sam smiled.

"Okay." Toby nodded. "I talked to CJ last night. She told me that she's thinking about you."

"Tell her thanks."

"Leo said the same thing." Josh offered.

"Tell them I said thank you." Sam smiled and got in the car. "Let's get going."

"I call shot gun." Josh hurried over to the car.

"How old are you?" Toby asked sarcastically and hit him. "I mean really."

"Mentally are physically?"

"Shut up." Toby got in the back.

"I think if we don't make any stops, we may make it to Indiana tonight." Sam pointed out as he drove off.

"Making good time I must say." Josh smiled. Then he started going through his bag.

"What are you looking for?" Toby questioned.

"A tape so we can listen to some music."

"Oh god." Sam mumbled.

"Found it!" Josh smiled and put it in.

Next thing they know, they heard a familiar song start. Josh smiled and started to sing.

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise_

_Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day_

_You got mud on yo' face_

_You big disgrace_

_Kickin' your can all over the place_

_Singin'_

Sam and Toby joined Josh.

_We will we will rock you_

_We will we will rock you_

"Take it away Sam." Josh smirked. Sam nodded.

_Buddy you're a young man hard man_

_Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day_

_You got blood on yo' face_

_You big disgrace_

_Wavin' your banner all over the place_

Toby and Josh joined in.

_We will we will rock you_

_We will we will rock you_

"Go Toby." Sam smiled as Toby started.

_Buddy you're an old man poor man_

_Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make  
You some peace some day_

_You got mud on your face_

_Big disgrace_

_Somebody betta put you back in your place_

Josh and Sam joined in.

_We will we will rock you._

_We will we will rock you._

_Alright_

_We will we will rock you_

_We will we will rock you._

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Senior Staffers!" Josh joked.

"I say we give up politics and go on the road." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, we could get jobs singing after popular bands to clear the place out." Toby cracked.

Just then, Sam's cell started ringing.

"Hello." He quickly answered.

"Sam, it's Maggie."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam asked as worry took hold of him.

"How far are you from here?"

"I should be there in three days."

"Please hurry Sam, we need you here."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He promised.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too." Sam said then hung up.

"Everything okay?" Josh asked, already able to guess the answer by the look in Sam's face.

"It was my sister. She's wants me there." Sam said quietly.

"We'll get there, why don't we take turns driving, we'll only stop to eat or to use the bathroom." Toby mentioned.

"You guys don't have to do that…"

"Sam, we're here for you. Now you drive for another hour and then let me drive. Josh will drive after me." Toby said. "Don't worry. We'll rest once we get to California."

* * *

They had been driving non-stop for the past two days. They stopped here and there to gas up and eat. Josh and Toby wanted to get Sam with his family, and they were willing to do anything to make that possible.

"Welcome to California, look at that." Toby smiled as he drove the car passed the welcome sign. "I told you two days, Josh."

"The way you drive Toby, damn. Going 120 miles per hour will get us anywhere in two days."

"I wasn't going that fast." Toby mumbled.

"Yes you were." Josh and Sam said together.

"Well, I got us here didn't I!"

"Thank you Toby. We should be in L.A. in about two hours. I would like it if you guys stayed overnight, to rest." Sam offered.

"Sam, I think we can do that." Josh leaned closer up from the back seat. Squeezing Sam's shoulder.

"Toby?" Sam looked over.

"I would like that." Toby smiled. "L.A. here we come."

TBC


	5. A Ride Home 5

Part 5

They stopped once they got to L.A. so Sam could drive to the house.

"It's different being here without a motorcade." Josh mentioned seriously.

"Shut up." Toby replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah." Josh waved him off.

"There it is." Sam said to himself as they pulled down the street.

They could see all the cars and people that were outside. Sam pulled over and parked.

"We can wait here Sam, go ahead." Josh mentioned.

"No, you guys came this far with me, come on." Sam practically ordered and got out of the car. Josh and Toby looked at each other, and then got out with Sam.

"Sam!" Maggie screamed and ran to her brother.

"Maggie." Sam smiled and hugged his sister. "I came as soon as I could."

"Thank you." She smiled and wiped the tears from her face. "Hi." She said looking at Josh and Toby.

"Hi." They said together.

"Maggie, you remember Josh. And this is my boss, Toby Ziegler."

"Josh." She smiled as she shook his hand. "And Toby, I heard so much about you. Sam really looks up to you."

"Maggie!" Sam lowered his head in embarrassment.

"It's okay. He's a great deputy." Toby laughed.

"Thank you for coming with him."

"Sure." Toby smiled.

"Dad's waiting for you Sam." Maggie pointed over at the house. "He's inside."

"Thanks Maggie." Sam looked over at Josh and Toby.

"Go. We'll be fine." Josh smiled.

"Yeah, go." Toby nodded.

"Thanks for coming you guys. It really meant a lot to me." Sam said with tears falling down his face.

"We're friends Sam. We're there for each other." Toby hugged Sam.

"He's right. We are always going to be here." Josh smiled and joined the hug. Sam didn't care that he was crying. He was just glad they were there.

"I don't know how long I'll be…"

"Don't worry. We're going to go out someplace. You just stay with your family. Call us later on the cell if you want." Josh said.

"I wanted you guys to stay, I have a…"

"Don't worry, we're grown men." Toby have a questionable look in Josh's direction. "We'll be fine. We'll come by tomorrow before we go."

"Go?" Sam frowned.

"We should get back to the White House. Don't worry, we're taking a plane." Toby joked. "Now you have family. Spend time with them. Think about the good times. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks for everything." Sam smiled as he looked at his friends.

"We'll be back tomorrow. Take care, Sam." Josh added.

"I will." Sam hugged the men once more and then walked into the house.

"You think we should leave him?" Toby asked worriedly.

"I think he's going to be just fine." Josh looked around at all of Sam's family members. "Now come on." Josh started walking back to the car.

"Where are we going?" Toby followed him reluctantly.

"It's time for us to have our teaching lesson." Josh grinned.

"Great." Toby mumbled.

* * *

SAM'S HOUSE

"Sam." His dad walked over and hugged him. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too, dad." Sam smiled, but couldn't hold back the tears. "I miss her."

"I miss her too, son." The two of them embraced each other; mourning over their lost loved one. And loving each other. Hoping it wouldn't end.

* * *

SOME BAR

"Please tell me what the hell we're doing here?" Toby yelled over the loud music.

"Well, it's time you learned how to pick up women." Josh patted him on the back.

"Josh…"

"Sam and I used to come here all the time. It's a fun place. Music, singing, and most of all, beautiful women." Josh smiled as a woman walked past them. "I call that one."

"I'm leaving. I have to make a call."

"To CJ?" Josh asked smugly and took a sip of his scotch.

"Why do you say that?" Toby asked as he noticed a woman looking at him from the table next to them.

"You've called CJ every night since we left. I was just thinking it was her." Josh shrugged innocently.

"That's what you get for thinking." Toby said quietly, staring at the woman at the next table.

"Someone you know?" Josh asked while looking over at the woman.

"No." Toby shook his head and looked back at Josh. "Look, just because I have called CJ every night, it doesn't mean anything. She wanted to be kept informed."

"I didn't say it meant anything." Josh smiled at Toby's uneasiness. "Sorry, I didn't know CJ was a touchy subject." He laughed.

"She's not." Toby finished his drink. "I'm getting another drink." He stood and walked over to the bar.

"Yeah." Josh rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Scotch please." Toby ordered when he got the bartenders attention.

"I'll have the same." The woman that had been looking at Toby came over and smiled. "Does a body good." She joked as they made eye contact.

"Yeah." Toby said shyly.

"My name's Allison." She held out her hand.

"Toby." He shook her hand and smiled back at her.

"Nice name." Allison replied.

"You too." Toby grinned at her as the bartender gave them their drinks. "I should get back." Toby motioned over at Josh.

"Yeah." Allison smiled sadly. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too." Toby nodded and walked back to the table. He noticed the weird look on Josh's face.

"What?" Toby questioned.

"How the hell do you do that?" Josh asked with complete ignorance.

"What?" Toby just shrugged.

"Make the women come to you. She followed you to the bar, eyeing every little move you made."

"Shut up." Toby growled.

"She's going to be your test. Now, what you want to do is…"

"Sit here and enjoy my drink." Toby finished.

"I thought we were going to teach each other."

"Josh, what do you want to know?" Toby gave in.

"How to keep a woman. The longest relationship I ever had was 6 months. And that was in high school."

"It's not hard." Toby simply blinked.

"It is for me." Josh said seriously. "Tell me what I need to know. Please."

"Look." Toby looked around and moved in closer. "You don't need any fancy one-liners for one. All you have to do is accept who that person is. You have to be able to compromise with her. No one is always going to be right all the time in a relationship. You have to make sure she knows you love her. Tell her things that make her feel important." Toby tried explaining.

"What did you say to Andi?" Josh asked seriously.

"I told her everyday that she was my life, because she was. I fell in love with her life. It fascinated me. Every move she made, everything she said, it made me love her even more. We both knew that we couldn't be with each other because our work had control over us. It didn't mean we loved each other less. It just meant we couldn't be with each other as husband and wife. I still love her, I always will." Toby looked over at Josh. "Josh, you can't make yourself stay with someone just to see if you can. You have to find that one person that you can love completely, and learn to live with her. You have to learn to love before you can be with someone for a long period of time."

"Yeah." Josh looked down, suddenly understanding his lack of long-term relationships. "So I need to quit being a playboy and find that one person out there that I can love and that I can live with."

"Exactly." Toby smiled and took a drink.

"I think I understand now." Josh nodded his appreciation.

"Good. Now will you leave me alone?" Toby asked sarcastically.

"Don't you want to know how to pick up woman?" Josh couldn't resist asking.

"No, I think I do pretty good on my own." Toby grinned.

"Why didn't you hit on that one woman at the bar?"

"Trust me. I wanted to." Toby smiled in her direction. "But something was holding me back."

"Does that something start with a C and end with a J?" Josh laughed.

"What is this obsession you have with me and CJ?" Toby yelled.

"I see the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you." Josh grinned.

"She doesn't look at me any different than she looks at anyone else." Toby yelled.

"Whatever man, she's got a thing for you. And I think you have a thing for her. But hey, it's only my opinion." He put his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah, only you." Toby gave Josh a glare and then looked over at the woman. "Excuse me." Toby said as he got up and walked over to her.

"Toby." Allison smiled as he walked up to her.

"Can I be honest with you?" Toby asked while standing in front of her.

"Sure." She turned to face her body toward him.

"I don't know how to pick up a woman. I don't have fancy one-liners to say to you. I'm leaving tomorrow and I would like to have a good time tonight. Would you care to join me?" Toby asked the question only loud enough for her to hear him, and kept his eyes locked with hers.

"You know what? No one has ever been that blunt with me." She laughed. "I would love too. As long as we can get out of here." She looked around.

"Of course." Toby offered her his hand and helped Allison put on her coat. They both walked over to the table Josh was sitting at so Toby could get his jacket. Josh sat there in utter shock. "I'm leaving." Toby explained.

"Where are you going?" Josh grinned at the both of them.

"He's going to show me a good time." Allison smiled while hanging off of Toby's shoulder.

"Yeah." Toby smirked when he saw the look on Josh's face. He held onto Allison's arm as they began to leave.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Josh called out as Toby and Allison went out the door.

TBC


	6. A Ride Home 6

Part 6

"Great, now what am I going to do?" Josh asked himself when he realized he was alone.

"Excuse me." A young woman came next to Josh and tapped on his arm. Josh looked up and smiled. He remembered what Toby said, so he kept his fancy one-liners to himself.

"Yes." Josh stood up to introduce himself.

"I came with the woman that just left with your friend, she was taking me out so I could relax." She smirked. "Since she left me, I was wondering if I could join you? You know, since your friend left you too."

"Josh Lyman." Josh held out his hand.

"Becky Samson."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Becky Samson. Please, have a seat." Josh pulled the chair out for her. He decided to try Toby's idea and not use any one-liners and just be himself.

* * *

RESTAURANT

"So, where are you from?" Allison asked as the waiter gave them their food.

"Washington DC."

"Wow, the land of the politics." She remarked.

"Yeah." He laughed.

"I used to be married to a politician. He was a jackass." She said frankly.

"Who was that?"

"You probably never heard about him. His name is David Rosen. He told me that he only married me so he could have a pretty woman on his arm at fancy functions. Bastard." She mumbled the last part.

"Playboy David." Toby said quietly, yet Allison still heard him.

"You know David?" She raised her brow.

"Yeah, I met him a couple years ago during the election."

"What election?" She asked.

"The Presidential election. I stole his job." Toby said proudly.

"He was up for communications director..." His name and face finally came together. "Toby Ziegler!" She said loudly.

"I don't think they heard you in DC." He joked as the other customers glared at their table.

"Sorry." Allison blushed. "I always wanted to meet the man who made David feel like shit." She winked at him.

"Well, now you have." He winked back.

"I must say, you look much better then I thought you would." She mentioned and ate a little of her food.

"How did you think I looked?" He asked in a sultry voice.

"I always imagined you as an old, grouchy man." She leaned closer to him.

"I am old and grouchy." He teased.

"No, you look good." She gave him a good look. "Real good."

"Ditto." He replied, taking a nice long look at her.

* * *

BAR

"So, you live here in town?" Becky asked.

"No, I live in DC."

"I always wanted to visit there. I heard it is magnificent."

"Yeah it is."

"What do you do there?"

"I work in the White House." He answered with pride in his voice.

"Yeah right." She laughed at him.

"No, I do. See." Josh took out a card and handed it to her.

"Deputy Chief of Staff." She was shocked. "Sorry, I had no idea."

"Yeah." He grinned.

"Wait, Josh Lyman. Weren't you shot about two years ago?" She asked with a tender tone.

"It was more like a year and a half ago." He nodded.

"God, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm fine. Don't I look fine?" He laughed.

"You look better than fine." She replied.

Josh looked at Becky and smiled. They couldn't seem to take their eyes off each other.

"I'm only here for one night." He whispered.

"We can do a lot in one night Josh." She said seductively while moving closer to him.

"Maybe we should go."

"Maybe."

Josh grabbed Becky's hand and they left quickly. Josh hailed a cab and they both got in.

"Where to?" The cabbie asked.

"Safari inn." Josh said while grinning like an idiot over at Becky.

* * *

RESTAURANT

"Well, thank you for dinner Toby. I must say, you are a very interesting man."

"I had fun." He looked at her.

They walked out and stood at the curb.

"Let me get you a cab." Toby offered while waving one down. Just then, Allison walked up and kissed Toby on the lips. It was enough to make Toby stop waving. She moved away a little and smiled. "What was that for?" Toby asked, his voice coming out shaky.

"For just being a nice guy. It's been way too long since I met one." She answered honestly.

"Yeah." Toby didn't really know what to say. He looked and saw that a cab had stopped. The cabbie was giving him a glare because he was just waiting there. "I got you a cab."

"I hate to see the evening end." She held onto his shirt. "You said you were leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Then we probably won't see each other again." She stated.

"Probably not."

"Then why don't we have some more fun?" She took his hand.

"But I won't be here tomorrow." He said softly.

"Toby?" She wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah."

"Are you really looking for a serious relationship?" She grinned.

"Not really."

"Me neither. Why not just have one great night together before you go." She kissed him.

"Get in." Toby smiled and tilted his head toward the cab.

"That's my boy." She patted his chest and got in.

"Finally." The cabbie said. "Where to?"

"Safari inn." Toby smiled and looked at Allison.

* * *

SAM'S HOUSE

"Sam, are you going to get some sleep?" Maggie asked when she saw him in the kitchen.

"I will. I was just getting something to eat. Go on, get some sleep."

Sam smiled and kissed Maggie on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too Sam." Maggie said before heading off to bed.

Sam sat there and looked at some of the pictures on the walls. Then he heard a knock from the door. He looked at the clock and saw that it was midnight. He walked over to the door and opened it, shocked by who he saw.

"Lisa?" Sam said quietly. "What are you…" Sam felt the tears forming again; he was hushed by Lisa's hand.

"I'm so sorry Sam." Lisa lightly glided her hand across Sam's face.

"I've missed you so much." Sam started to cry as Lisa hugged him.

"I've missed you too Sam." Lisa felt the tears fall from her face. "I'm here for you, for whatever you need." Lisa said looking into Sam's face.

"I need you." Sam put his forehead on hers.

"I'm here." Lisa kissed Sam lightly. Sam grabbed Lisa's hand and led her down the hall to his bedroom. "Sam." She said as he laid her down on the bed.

"It okay." He laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I just want someone with me."

"Okay." She smiled and kissed him again. She held him tight through the night, making sure he knew she was there.

TBC


	7. A Ride Home 7

Part 7

TOBY'S ROOM

"Can I ask you a question?" Allison asked resting her head on Toby's chest.

"Sure." Toby said, wrapping his arm around her.

"Who's CJ?" She smiled.

"What?" Toby asked surprisingly.

"Well, I over heard you and your friend talking about a woman named CJ. Your friend thinks there's something going on there." She laughed at Toby's nervousness.

"It's just someone we work with. She's no one."

"Oh really, your friend was quite sure of himself." She smiled.

"Josh is a moron. He thinks everyone has a thing for everyone. It's nothing."

"So you don't have any feelings for her?"

"No, just friends."

"Okay." Allison couldn't help but laugh.

"What is so funny?" Toby asked.

"You're lying. But it's okay."

"Why do you say that?" He couldn't help but smile at her. She raised her head and looked into his eyes.

"It's in your voice. And now I see that it's in your eyes." She smiled and kissed him. "Must be a special lady."

"She doesn't like me that way."

"But you like her that way." She smiled.

"Maybe."

"Told you." She laughed and kissed Toby again. "Tell her she has a great guy waiting for her, will ya?"

"I probably won't, but oh well." He smiled as she hit him.

"What brought you here anyway?" She asked while kissing him.

"I had to make sure a friend got here alright. His mom died." He said.

"I'm sorry." She rubbed his cheek with her finger. "Is he here?"

"He's with his family, Josh and I thought he would be better there."

"You're a good friend." She complimented.

"Not that good."

"Don't sell yourself short. I've never met a man like you before. You're sweet."

"You don't know me." He grinned.

"Yes I do." She laughed. "You know. If you weren't so hung up with this CJ, I might just kidnap you and never let you leave." She smiled.

"I think the President might have a problem with that one." He kissed her.

"Damn." She looked at him. "Thanks for the greatest night of my life Toby Ziegler."

"Thank you." He smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

JOSH'S ROOM

"So, you're leaving tomorrow huh?" Becky asked while wrapping her arms around Josh.

"Yeah, have to get back to work." He kissed the top of her head.

"That's right, big White House guy." She joked.

"Yeah." He laughed.

"So you came out here for business?"

"No, I had to help a friend get here."

"Really? The one you were with at the bar?"

"No, we both had to bring our friend Sam out her. His mom died and he was coming out here to be with his family. That's why Toby and I were at the bar."

"I'm sorry to here about your friend." She kissed Josh on the cheek.

"Thanks." He smiled and looked down at her.

"You're a sweet guy. You know that?" She smiled.

"I'm not that sweet." He grinned and kissed her.

"So, this is a one night stand huh?" She pretended to be hurt and hit him playfully.

"I think so." He looked at her again. "Does that upset you?"

"No, I'm glad we had this night. Really glad." She smirked.

"Me too. It's been a long time since I had a night like this."

"Me too."

Josh kissed Becky again.

"I'll tell you what. If you want, we're coming out here in a few weeks on business. I can look you up." Josh mentioned.

"I would like that. I'll be your L.A. stay, if you know what I mean." She laughed.

"I like that." Josh laughed and kissed her again.

* * *

SAM'S HOUSE

"Thank you for coming." Sam whispered in Lisa's ear.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

"I just got here today. I drove."

Lisa sat up and looked at Sam.

"You drove from DC? Alone?"

"No, Josh and Toby came with me." He smiled.

"That must have been fun."

"It helped."

"Where are they now?"

"They thought I should be with family."

"They're right." She smiled and kissed him.

"What happened to us?" He asked holding her hand.

"Bad timing, I guess." She rubbed his cheek again.

"What about now?" Sam looked at her.

"I love you Sam, you know that. Do you honestly think that we could be together now?" She smiled weakly.

"No." Sam smiled a little and looked down. "I just wish it could happen."

"Me too." She leaned over and kissed him. "Now, let's get some sleep."

Lisa shut Sam's eyes with her fingers. She watched him as he fell fast asleep. She smiled and thought about the times they had together. He was the best man she had ever known. And she knew that was never going to change.

* * *

TOBY'S ROOM

"Leaving so soon?" Allison sat up from the bed as she saw Toby getting dressed.

"Check-out is in a half hour. Josh and I wanted to see Sam before we left."

"Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?" Allison joked.

"No, I was going to wake you. I just wanted to be dressed when I did. So I wouldn't be tempted." Toby winked.

Allison got out of bed and walked over to Toby. She put her arms around him and kissed him.

"Don't tempt me." Toby grinned.

"I wouldn't dare." Allison joked. "I'm going to go get dressed."

"Yeah. I'll wait for you." He said while giving her a kiss. Then he watched as she walked into the bathroom.

* * *

JOSH'S ROOM

"Time to get up." Josh whispered into Becky's ear.

"No it's not." Becky smiled.

"Sadly." He kissed her and walked over to brush his hair.

"You're dressed already." Becky smiled.

"Yeah, Toby and I wanted to see Sam before we left."

"That's nice."

"Yeah. I never thought I would say this, but you better get dressed." Josh grinned.

"Yeah, maybe." Becky got up and walked over to Josh and kissed him.

She could tell he was looking at more than her face. "Down boy." She joked.

"You make it too difficult." He moaned.

"Will you wait for me while I get dressed?"

"Of course." Josh smiled as he watched her walk into the bathroom.

* * *

SAM'S HOUSE

Sam had been awake for a while, just looking at Lisa. He remembered the good times and the bad times. He knew they couldn't be with each other because of their jobs. He just wished one day they could be.

"Morning." Sam said as he felt Lisa move above him. She popped her head up and looked at him.

"How long have you been up?" She asked.

"Not long. You sleep good?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah." He smiled and kissed her.

"Good." She smiled.

"Thanks for being here."

"Anytime Sam." She patted his arm and got up. "I should get going."

"You can stay. If you want."

"I can if you want me too."

"I do." Sam nodded.

"Then I'll stay. Come on." Lisa pulled Sam out of bed.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to cook some us some breakfast."

* * *

Toby, Josh, Allison, and Becky all waited outside for their cabs.

One came after a few minutes.

"You guys can go first." Becky offered.

"It's okay, we still have time. Go ahead." Josh said. "It was very nice meeting you Becky." He said while kissing her hand.

"It was nice meeting you too, Josh. Hope we can do this again." Becky kissed Josh on the cheek and got in the cab.

"Remember what I said Toby Ziegler." Allison pulled Toby toward her by his shirt.

"What?" Toby smiled.

"Tell CJ she has a good guy waiting for her. A very good guy." Allison smiled as she kissed him.

"Get out of here." Toby said playfully.

Allison smiled and got in the cab with Becky. Toby and Josh both waved as the cab took off. Both men stood smiling.

"So, have a nice night?" Josh asked before laughing.

"I did. And you?"

"You better believe it." He smiled. The two men smiled at each other as their cab pulled up.

TBC


	8. A Ride Home 8

Part 8

SAM'S HOUSE

Sam and Lisa sat and ate their breakfast. It felt like old times. It was nice.

"It's good." Sam said with a smile.

"You can't mess up eggs that much." She joked.

"Sam." Maggie came into the kitchen. "Josh and Toby are here."

"Thanks." Sam looked at Lisa.

"Go ahead. I'll clean up here."

"I'll be back." Sam kissed Lisa and walked out.

"Hey guys. You didn't get in that much trouble last night, did you?" Sam walked up to them.

"Not really." Josh smirked.

"Are plane is leaving in an hour. We wanted to make sure you were okay." Toby stated.

"Yeah. Lisa came by last night. She's going to stay for a little while."

"That's good." Josh nodded.

"Thanks you guys, for everything. It meant a lot to me." Sam hugged both of them.

"We're always going to be here Sam. Don't forget that." Toby replied.

"Will you call when you get back? Here's the number." Sam asked, handing Toby a piece of paper.

"We will."

"Take care Sam. We'll be waiting for you." Josh patted his friend on the back.

Sam nodded and hugged them once more before heading back into the house. Josh and Toby watched as he walked in.

"I guess we have to go back to work." Josh moaned.

"Don't start moaning." Toby warned as he got back in the cab.

"Maybe we should eat before the flight."

"I swear Josh, don't start on the food thing again." Toby yelled as the cab drove away.

* * *

"I don't understand how you could you have brought up CJ when you were in bed with another woman." Josh laughed.

"First of all. I didn't mention CJ. Allison did. She overheard your sorry ass talking about it at the bar." Toby said while hitting him.

"I was right." Josh grinned. "Even she told you to go after her."

"No she didn't."

"She told you to tell CJ that there is a great guy waiting for her. Excuse me, but does that not sound like her pushing you to CJ."

"You know something. You're an idiot." Toby yelled. "Now shut up. We're about to land."

"CJ and Toby sittin in a tree…" Josh started quietly.

"If you continue, I'm going to throw you out of this aircraft."

Josh sunk in his chair.

* * *

FUNERAL

During the funeral service, Sam stood next to Lisa and Maggie. Both of them holding his hands. Sam felt the tears fall down his face again, but he didn't care. He listened to the final words being said. When everyone was done, Sam placed some flowers down next to the coffin.

"Goodbye mom." Sam whispered and blew a kiss to the sky. "I love you."

Sam walked back to the car and stood next to Lisa.

"You did good." She said.

"Yeah." Sam looked at her again and hugged her. "I loved her so much."

"I know. We all did Sam." Lisa rubbed Sam's hair to calm him down.

"Yeah." Sam kissed Lisa on the cheek. "I know you should be getting back to work."

"I can stay."

"It's okay. I'm going to spend the next few days helping my dad and sisters clear out mom's house."

"Sam…"

"It's okay. I've had so much help in the past week. I thank you for coming Lisa. You will never know how much it meant to me."

"Take care of yourself Sam." Lisa kissed Sam on the cheek. "I'll always be here if you need me."

"I'll call." Sam smiled.

"You better." Lisa joked.

"Goodbye Sam."

"Goodbye Lisa."

Sam watched as Lisa walked back to her car and drove off. He felt like he was going to get through this. He knew he was going to be just fine.

* * *

WHITE HOUSE

"Well, I wonder how many people missed us." Josh smiled as they both walked in the White House.

"I doubt many." Toby mumbled.

"Josh!" Donna bellowed from down the hall.

"Hey Donna."

"You have a meeting in twenty minutes." Donna said while handing Josh some papers.

"I just got back." Josh whined.

"Bruno heard from Leo that you would be back today and told me to tell you to take the meeting because he's tired of doing your job." Donna said quickly.

"So much for relaxing." Josh said harshly. "Can you excuse us for a minute Donna?"

"Hurry." Donna said while taking off down the hall. Josh then looked at Toby, who was smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Better be nothing." Josh warned. "Look, I just wanted to say that I had a good time."

"We didn't just get off of a date, Josh." Toby joked.

"Shut up!"

"I had a good time too. It was fun."

"Yeah." Josh smiled. "Now if you excuse me, I have a meeting." Josh moaned as he walked off.

* * *

COMMUNICATIONS BULLPEN

"Hello," Toby said to everyone as he walked in.

"Oh, thank god." Ginger followed him into his office.

"Miss me that much, huh?" Toby said.

"Actually, Larry and Ed were driving me crazy." Ginger moaned.

"I drive you crazy." Toby looked up at her.

"Yeah, but I'm used to you." Ginger smiled and handed Toby some messages. "How's Sam?"

"He's going to be fine." Toby said easily.

"The President wanted to see you and Josh tonight before you guys headed home."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Anything else?" Ginger asked before walking out.

"Yeah, where's CJ at?"

"She's just finishing up the briefing."

"Thanks."

"You want me to get her for you?"

"No, thanks."

"Okay. Welcome back." Ginger smiled.

Toby just smiled as Ginger walked out.

* * *

JOSH'S OFFICE

"Donna, why do I have to take this meeting?" Josh whined.

"You know. I didn't miss your whining when you were gone." Donna smiled.

"But you did miss me." Josh wiggled his eyebrows.

"Bruno was driving me crazy. He was pissed he had to take all your meetings. And he let all his anger out on me."

"You want me to take care of him for you?"

"I put him in his place." She smiled.

"That's my girl."

"How's Sam?"

"He's going to fine, I think."

"It was sweet to you and Toby to go with him."

"I think we all needed a little break."

"Yeah." Donna smiled. "Meeting in five."

"Yeah, yeah." Josh moaned. "Thanks."

* * *

PRESSROOM

"I'll have an answer to that…" CJ started and then saw Toby in the back of the room. "Uh, I'll have that tomorrow. That's it for now, I'll see you all again later." CJ smiled and walked out of the room, running into Toby.

"I knew I felt your eyes on me." CJ smiled at Toby. "You just get back?"

"Yeah." Toby followed CJ back to her office.

"You didn't call for the past two nights."

"We got home late last night." Toby answered.

"And the night before?"

"We were, uh, contained." Toby looked down at his feet nervously.

"Yeah, sure." CJ smiled. "How's Sam?"

"He's good. I think he's going to be fine." Toby looked at her.

"That's good. I'm glad your back." CJ made note of they way he was looking at her. Something about it made her grin like an idiot.

"Yeah, me too."

CJ and Toby just looked at each other for a moment.

"You look different." CJ mentioned.

"Like how?"

"I don't know. You just do."

"I'm the same old Toby." He looked at her seriously. "Look, I wanted to say something."

"What?"

"I…" Toby stopped and looked in CJ's face. "I'm supposed to tell you that the greatest guy is waiting for you." Toby smiled nervously. He didn't believe he just said that.

"And who is that supposed to be." CJ asked confused.

"You'll find out when it's time, I think." He shuffled. "I should go and fix mistakes I know Larry and Ed must of made. You have plans tonight?"

"Not really."

"Want to go out for pizza?"

"Sure, as long as you're buying." CJ teased.

"I always buy, why should I break the habit now?." Toby joked.

"Go away now." CJ threw a pen at him.

"Yeah, yeah." Toby laughed as he walked out.

"What the hell was he talking about?" CJ asked herself and went back to work.

TBC


	9. A Ride Home 9

Part 9

"Can I take another trip please?" Josh moaned as he got out of the meeting.

"Sorry, I'm next." Donna smiled. "The President wants to see you and Toby before you leave tonight. And Leo wants to see you now."

"Yeah." Josh put down some papers on his desk and started to walk out.

"You okay?" Donna asked as she followed him to Leo's office.

"Yeah, I'm tired for some reason."

"Josh, you're always tired." Donna smiled.

"Go away." Josh grinned as he got to Leo's office.

"Hey Margaret."

"Hey Josh, welcome back. He's in there with Toby, go on in."

"Thanks." Josh smiled and walked in.

"Hey, welcome back Josh." Leo greeted his deputy.

"Thanks."

"So tell me, how's Sam?" Leo asked the two men.

"I think he's going to be okay." Josh said.

"Me too. He's strong." Toby added.

"That's good to hear. Listen, tell him to take his time. I know how much you need family at times like these."

"We will." Josh nodded.

"Good. How'd the meeting go?"

"Lovely." Josh mumbled.

"Isn't it great to be back?" Leo smiled.

"I don't want to answer that." Josh and Toby said together.

"Go back to work." Leo waved them out of his office.

"Yeah." The two men stood and walked out.

"Did you talk to Sam last night?" Josh asked Toby.

"Yeah, he said he was going to try to get back next week."

"He said that to me too. Did he sound okay to you?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Yeah, I thought so too." Josh smiled and started walking away.

"Josh." Toby stopped him.

"Yeah."

"I asked CJ out for pizza tonight after work." Toby confessed.

"It's about damn time Toby."

"Don't start. I just told you this so you will get off my back."

"But Toby, it's so fun." Josh laughed as he literally jumped on Toby's back.

"Get off of me you lunatic." Toby tossed him off.

"It's right you know." Josh nodded.

"What?"

"You and CJ."

"Yeah, yeah." Toby patted Josh on the back and walked away.

* * *

OVAL OFFICE

"Hey Charlie, he wanted to see us before we left." Toby mentioned when he entered with Josh.

"Yeah, I'll tell him you're here." Charlie walked in and told the President. "Go on in." He said while walking out.

"Thanks." They said together and entered.

"Toby, Larry and Ed were killing me." Jed said seriously.

"Yes sir, I think that everyone felt that way." Toby smirked.

"And I don't even want to start on Bruno." Jed looked at Josh.

"Yes sir." Josh laughed.

"Have a seat. I just want to tell you how proud I am at you two." Jed smiled as they sat down. "I know how much it meant to Sam that you two were there."

"It meant a lot to us too, sir." Toby added.

"I bet it did."

"Yeah, it felt good to help someone close to you." Josh mentioned.

"How's he doing?"

"He's doing good. He's had a lot of support." Josh said.

"Yeah, you tell him he's in my thoughts, okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Now go home and get some sleep. You two look exhausted." Jed ordered.

"Yes sir." The said together and walked out.

"Sleep, huh?" Josh smiled as they exited the office. "Not for you." He laughed.

"Shut up. It's just dinner." Toby rolled his eyes when Josh started elbowing him.

"Yeah." Josh looked down, his whole demeanor changing. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Do you feel different at all?"

"Like how?"

"I don't know, just different. I feel more light."

"Yeah, I feel different too and I can't place why or what."

"We helped Sam." Josh said.

"Yeah, we did."

"See ya tomorrow." Josh said while walking off.

"Hey Josh?" Toby yelled.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you come with me and CJ."

"What? On your date?"

"It's not a date smart ass. You can bring Donna."

"Sure." Josh smiled. "Thanks."

"Yeah. Hurry, I'm hungry."

"Oh, now you're starting in on the food." Josh joked as he went to get Donna.

Toby watched Josh rush down the hallway and he looked around. Josh was right. Something had changed. Maybe it was the way he looked at life. Or the way he was looking at things differently then he did before. But he knew that he would never forget this trip. After all, they were the 'Senior Staffers'.

The End


End file.
